Hunger in District 12
by mellark.love.82
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been married for 5 years when he learns her dirty little secret. MATURE readers only- this story is packed with smutty goodness.


Summary: Very Mature

Peeta-Katniss-Gale ExtremeKink

back story: Post Hunger Games, ignores Catching Fire and Mockingjay. AU. Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Games. Snow required them to marry once they both turned 18, and by that time a very persistent Peeta had wormed his way into Katniss' heart. (and pants...) This will have to be a movie AU because my Peeta doesn't have a prosthetic leg. I've got absolutely nothing against prosthetics and do not wish to offend anyone.

.

.

.

* * *

"I don't know Peeta..." Gale said quietly as he flipped through the glossy pages of the Capitol catalog Peeta brought him. When Peeta had approached him a few days ago about Katniss' fantasy he was so shocked he could hardly keep the blush from his cheeks. He'd noticed though, that Peeta's ears were a bright red that wasn't from the brisk night air. 'It had to have been hard for him too,' Gale had thought, 'knowing that your wife's fantasy was to sleep with her childhood friend and her husband at the same time.'

"I know you're worried about things getting uncomfortable," said Peeta, "but Katniss and I have been talking about this and we want you to know that there's no pressure. We'd like to have you with us for a night, and you can participate as much or as little as you'd like." Peeta was completely mortified at this point, but there's no way Katniss would ever be able to express any of this to Gale. She could barely tell _him_ how she felt, and they'd been married now for 5 years. It had taken Peeta some extreme measures to drag it out of her.

* * *

**one week ago**

"Tell me what you fantasize about Katniss," Peeta whispered one night as his strong hands were kneading the muscles in her back. "I want to know... what's the most erotic thing you can think of?"

"Peeta!" Katniss gasped. "I-I can't tell you that! I can't say that, can't even think about that!" she cried. "It's embarrassing, Peeta." Katniss said quietly.

"It can't be that bad," Peeta soothed as he ran his fingertips gently down her lower back and stroked her firm ass. He squeezed both cheeks and spread them apart to remind her of some other fantasies they've explored together. "Remember when I had Cinna send us that catalog?" He swiped his fingers through the wetness between her legs and lightly rubbed her rear entrance. "You were so hesitant at first and we only bought some lube and massage oil; so I called and ordered the vibrator the next day to surprise you". Peeta quietly reached under his pillow for the toy he had ordered based on his own measurements and moistened it with his skilled tongue. He held the tip to her asshole "And you loved it once I used it on you, didn't you?" Peeta said as he turned it on and the vibrations caused her to let out a groan. "You loved it when I rubbed it all over your wet pussy that first night until you came." His warm breath in her ear caused an involuntary shiver and Katniss pushed her ass more firmly into the toy. "Remember the next morning?" Peeta said as he pushed the tip in her tight ass. Katniss moaned in ecstasy. "Remember how you couldn't wait to look at that catalog again?" he crooned as he slowly pumped the vibrating cock in and out of her while circling her clit with his fingers.

"Yes, Peeta, oh yes! I remember! Mmmmm, oh Peeta, so close, don't stop!" Katniss moaned. "More, please, I need more!" Katniss writhed and bucked until Peeta's hand grasped her hip and rolled her to her back. He lowered his head and licked a path all the way down to her trembling pussy, lapping up her juices as she squirmed. Her fingers clenched in Peeta's blonde curls and she whimpered when he slowly pulled the vibrator out and looked up at her with a smirk.

"What's your fantasy Katniss?" He asked again as he walked away to the bathroom. Katniss heard water running and Peeta walked back to the bed drying the vibrator on a towel.

"Please..." she moaned softly. Peeta quirked an eyebrow at her and Katniss knew he wouldn't let her get out of this question. She groaned and sat up, looking him right in the eyes and steeled herself. "I... I want... twococksatthesametime." she finished quickly, looking away from his blue eyes and blushing.

Peeta's eyes popped open wide and he cupped her cheek, tilting her head back up so he could search her eyes. He could see the embarrassment, but also the desire and excitement. He could never _not_ give her what she wants, and this was no exception. He pulled her to him, her back nestled against his broad chest, and wrapped his arms around her in comfort; covering her in soft kisses. His hands roamed her body and Katniss moaned as his thumbs flicked over her hard nipples. She sucked in a quick breath when he pinched one roughly, but when he pinched the other she let out such a high pitched squeak he quickly pulled away, concern in his eyes.

In answer Katniss pulled his hands back to her breasts and used his fingers to pinch both nipples before reaching hers back to grasp his hot, hard cock. Peeta let out a sound between a groan and a growl and she moved down to take him all the way into her mouth. Katniss licked up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip and then taking him in all the way again. He let out a strangled yelp and pulled her legs up to straddle his upper body. Peeta nipped at the insides of her thighs as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, then plunged his tongue inside her wet folds, tasting her. He wrapped his lips around her clit and lightly sucked while he plunged his fingers into her wet heat. Katniss moved her mouth down to lick his balls, sucking them into her mouth and humming in pleasure as Peeta turned the vibrator back on and pressed it to her throbbing clit.

"Katniss... fuck..." Peeta moaned. He slid out from under her, leaving her on hands and knees, and brought his mouth to her tight ass. He dipped his tongue in and licked along the delicate ridge of flesh causing her to shudder. Peeta brought the vibrator back to her hot pussy and slowly, so slowly, pressed it in to the hilt. He slid his fingers over her clit, slick with her juices, and rubbed back and forth while thrusting the vibrating cock in and out of her dripping pussy. His tongue moved in and out of her rear until Katniss' whole body tensed in ecstasy and she came with a low moan, muscles clenching and releasing until her arms gave out and she buried her face into the mattress.

Peeta rested his head on her thigh and they both caught their breath before he slid the vibrator from her warmth. He licked her from clit to rear and got up on his knees behind her. Katniss let out a few breathy sighs and pushed back onto his aching cock. Peeta froze and grabbed her hips to still her, the tight warmth felt so delicious he nearly lost it right there. Slowly he began moving and he lifted the vibrating cock to her backside once again. Katniss stiffened, then slowly relaxed as Peeta just barely rubbed the tip into her, keeping with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Peeta, mmmm... yes!" Katniss cried as he pushed both cocks into her firmly. "Oh, Peeta! Fuck me harder Peeta, please!"

"So close!" Peeta moaned as beads of sweat popped out on his brow.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Katniss half squeaked, half whispered. Peeta thrust both cocks in one last time as her muscles clamped down so hard on him he came instantly, collapsing to the side so as not to crush her with his weight. He reached down and carefully pulled out the vibrator, tossing it to the floor after switching it off. He pulled her small body tight to his and kissed her temple. She turned toward him in his arms and he threaded his fingers into her hair, gently cradling her head in his hand, his blue eyes full of love. Katniss' grey eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Katniss! What's wrong! Did I hurt you?" Peeta frantically ran his hands over her body, sat up and looked her over for injuries. To her humiliation he spread her legs to make sure she was not harmed there and she burst into tears at the action. Peeta cupped her face between his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs and waited for her to calm down.

Katniss sobbed in his arms while he whispered softly to comfort her, kissed her hair and finally he gently rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep. Peeta laid awake long after, holding her as she slept, unable to sleep himself when he couldn't understand what had upset her so much. Finally at the first hint of light could be seen in the sky, Peeta carefully untangled himself from her to take refuge in the kitchen. He could think best while baking, so he worked on Katniss' favorite, small buns with swirls of cheese from Prim's goat and some of the fresh herbs Katniss gathers in the woods. When Katniss woke it was to the delicious smell of fresh cheese buns.

* * *

"I guess we should talk about last night." She sighed wearily as she sat down at the table with a cheese bun. Katniss looked down at her hands as she picked apart the roll and nibbled on small pieces. Abruptly she stood up and poured herself a glass of juice, drank a few sips and went back to picking at her cheese bun. Peeta observed this for a few minutes before kneeling next to her and looking up at her face.

"Katniss... I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I love you so much, I could never live with myself if I hurt you... please tell me you're ok!" Peeta pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Katniss shook her head at him and gripped his hand. "Oh, Peeta. You didn't do anything wrong! Last night was so amazing and I just felt overwhelmed and... ashamed. You were so perfect, trying to make my fantasy real and I just..." she trailed off and shook her head again, unable to finish.

"Ashamed?" Peeta repeated. He rolled the word around in his head trying to figure out why Katniss would be ashamed of that particular fantasy. They had an adventurous sex life and enjoyed some rather kinky fetishes at times. It certainly wasn't like the time she tried to cram herself into that latex and couldn't get it off... He'd had to come home from the bakery and cut her out of it. Ashamed... because she wanted two cocks at the same time. Two. Two real cocks? Is that why? "Katniss?" he said quietly, "Are you ashamed because your fantasy was to have two _men_ at the same time? Is that what you meant by two cocks?"

Katniss' mouth dropped open in disbelief- she couldn't believe Peeta knew. "How could you know that! Without me even telling you... How?" She dropped her eyes to her lap. Her face flushed in shame. Why did she even tell him?

Peeta ducked down lower to look into her beautiful gray eyes and he knew. "Is it Gale, Katniss? Do you want me to share you with Gale?" he asked. The tear that ran down her cheek was all the answer he needed. Peeta didn't know if he should be pleased by her honesty or upset that she wanted another man, but he told himself last night he would always give her what she wants. 'Even this,' he thought to himself.

"Katniss," he started, "I know you'll always wonder what it would be like to be with him. If doing this will give you some kind of closure... I want to do it. I want what makes you happy. And I want to keep you with me for the rest of my life. I love you Katniss, don't you know I'd do anything for you?" Peeta held both of Katniss' hands in his and willed her to understand. If he said no she'd be disappointed. "I can't be without you Kat... I just can't," Peeta whispered.

Katniss suddenly jumped up from her chair, "Peeta! I love _you_. Please, get up," she said, pulling him up from his knees next to her chair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, smiling at the flour that tickled her nose. "I thought you would think I was a bad person for wanting that. You know, the two men... that's why I was so ashamed. I thought you'd think it was wrong and gross. I don't fantasize about that just because I want to be with Gale and it would be my only chance or something. But when I imagined it, it was with Gale... he's the only other man I'm comfortable around besides you Peeta." Katniss reached up and kissed Peeta deeply, and when she pulled away he grinned.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," he smirked, "Your fantasy will come true. Just give me a few weeks to plan it all out." And he spun her around to face the table, slapped her ass and left the kitchen without another word.

* * *

**present time**

Peeta smiled at the memory of those 'extreme measures' but frowned when he remembered how they both had over-reacted afterwards. He shook his head; it's all worked out now. Gale was flipping through at the underwear section and squinting at some of the stranger Capitol fashions. "Why am I even looking at this?" he asked Peeta.

"Here," Peeta replied, taking the catalog and flipping further back to the section he and Katniss usually shop from. "Anything with a small check mark next to it is items we have. If something has an X through it, it means either Katniss or myself aren't interested. Everything else is fair game. I was hoping that you might help me pick out some stuff for next weekend... new toys will make it even more exciting and memorable." Peeta is blushing again. Gale grins and sits down on a log with the catalog, looking at all the strange pictures and descriptions.

"Umm... what's a 'cock ring' for Peet?" Gale grinned. Peeta punched him on the arm and laughed. Maybe this won't be nearly as awkward as Peeta had originally thought.

Peeta cleared his throat, "Ok, so Katniss is going to wonder where I am. Write down anything you want and give me the list tomorrow. Put it under the cushion of the chair on the porch when you and Katniss go hunting tomorrow morning and I'll get everything all ordered." He put a hand on Gale's shoulder. "Thank you, Gale."

Gale stood up and gave Peeta a pat on the back. "You really did turn out to be the better man for her Peet," he said. "I wouldn't have been able to share her with you if the situation was reversed." Peeta nodded his head and Gale strode off towards the Seam.

* * *

**later that week**

Katniss tread quietly through the trees, her eyes searching for fresh game. She was meeting Gale to check snares later, but she wanted to get some extra game with her bow to trade at the Hob. These days her pockets always carried enough coin to buy anything she wanted, but Sae appreciated the fresh meat. Katniss was lost in thought, thinking about what Peeta said about being more _friendly_ with Gale, worrying about what would be waiting for her at home, wondering how _friendly_ he expected her to be before tonight; when she flushed a couple of wild turkeys from the bushes. Both arrows met their mark and when she retrieved the birds she heard the sharp crack of a twig. Katniss had her arrow poised to shoot almost instantly when she heard familiar laughter.

"You know Catnip," Gale grinned, "if I didn't know better I'd say you're a little jumpy today." He didn't mention that he was equally nervous about later. He didn't need to. When Katniss looked more closely she could see the stiffness to his features.

"C'mon Gale," Katniss said over her shoulder. "Let's check those snares. I'm hungry and I forgot to grab some food on the way out."

Gale broke out in a huge smile and reached in his bag. "Well, you're in luck then. I saw Peeta earlier and he gave me a few cheese buns." He tossed one to her and she happily took a bite.

"Mmmm..." moaned Katniss, savoring the taste of the soft bread and tangy goat cheese on her tongue. "These are my favorite," she said sheepishly when she saw the look on Gale's face.

"I think I know why Peeta sent cheese buns," Gale replied as he adjusted himself. Peeta had told him quietly as he left the bakery earlier with the cheese buns that everything was set for this evening. Gale was surprised that the package from the Capitol came so quickly, apparently that's another 'perk' of being a Victor. Peeta had winked at him on the way out and told Gale to make sure Katniss was ready for tonight. Gale wasn't really sure what he meant by that, until he looked down and noticed a slip of paper and an item wrapped in tissue paper at the bottom of the Mellark's Bakery bag. He had pulled the slip out as he walked out to meet Katniss and read the note Peeta left for him.

_Tease her just until she almost comes. Put the plug in her and tell her not to take it out for the rest of the day. See you tonight. No need to knock, just come right upstairs. We'll be using the spare bedroom at the end of the hall._

_Peeta_

Gale had wondered how he was going to initiate this, but the moans coming from Katniss as she enjoyed her cheese bun made him forget any conflict in his mind. 'Just go for it,' he thought to himself. Gale walked right up behind Katniss and wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing her body into his and grinding his erection into her backside. She let out a muffled squeak and tried to protest, but he silenced her with his lips on hers. Gale's hands trailed down her back and slipped under her waistband to explore; and Katniss couldn't help but push her hot pussy into his hand. His fingers continued their slippery exploration as his lips worked their way down the side of her throat until he sucked lightly on her collarbone.

Katniss was rocking her hips into his hand when Gale pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles and bent her over a log. He admired her swollen folds for a moment before he plunged his tongue in to taste her nectar. She cried out in delight and her knees began to buckle when suddenly Gale pulled away. Katniss was breathing hard and she had assumed Gale was removing his pants when she felt something cool and slippery at her rear entrance. Before she could turn around, Gale had slipped the plug into her throbbing ass and he gave it a firm tap which made Katniss gasp loudly. He slid her pants back up, tugged her braid and leaned against a tree with a smirk on his face.

Katniss whipped around with raised eyebrows. "What the hell was _that_ Gale!" she yelped.

"Peeta," he replied smugly. "He slipped your new accessory and a note in the bag with the cheese buns. I was only following his directions, I swear." Gale laughed and handed Katniss the note. She turned bright red as soon as she looked down at what Peeta had written.

"Gale! I can't wear this plug all day!" she cried. "I still have to go to the Hob to trade these turkeys and it's only early afternoon! I can't walk around all day with this thing in my ass!" She pointed her finger at her rear for emphasis.

"Not my idea, Catnip. Besides, nobody will know. They'll just think ol' Peeta worked you over real good last night," Gale said with a snort. Katniss glared at him and tried to stomp off, but ended up half waddling half tiptoeing. Gale caught up with her in a few paces and reminded her, "we still need to check those snares, you know…" he trailed off when she shot an angry glare his way, but continued on to check them anyway. They ended up with 7 rabbits and a few squirrels that Katniss shot when they came upon the third snare Gale had set. Katniss was walking a little easier when they reached the fence until she stooped down to crawl under and let out an involuntary groan. She bit the inside of her cheek and stood back up, forcing Gale to pick up her game bag and slip it over her shoulder. He couldn't hold back his laughter and Katniss scowled at him.

"You try walking around with one of these things in." she spat and she walked off towards the Hob. Gale just shook his head with a smile and walked home to drop off a few rabbits before he took the rest to the Hob to trade.

Katniss made her way over to see Greasy Sae and gave her both turkeys for a few coins and a bowl of stew. She always gave Sae the better end of a trade now that she was a Victor, but Sae passed her generosity along to others in the Seam. She finished the stew quickly since she didn't get to finish her cheese bun earlier, smiled at Sae and walked the familiar route through the Seam and towards the Victors Village.

* * *

Gale strode into the Hob with his rabbits and Greasy Sae cackled, "You just missed Katniss! I thought you two were out checking the snares today?" she asked as he sat down for a bowl of her stew.

"Yeah, I just had to drop a few rabbits at the house and Catnip was in a hurry to get home." Gale replied. Sae gave him a pat on the arm. "Got anything interesting to trade today?" he asked her.

* * *

As Katniss walked along the path she let herself imagine how erotic the evening might be. It was late afternoon and the anticipation coupled with the sensation of the plug, heavy and firm, left her soaking her underwear and trembling with need. By the time she arrived at home Katniss couldn't even be upset or irritated at Gale or Peeta, she was just too horny to feel anything but needy desire. She walked through the door to the faint sound of water running upstairs, but decided to stop off in the kitchen for a glass of water after her long walk. As she set the glass down in the sink she felt Peeta's warm hands sliding up her arms to gently rub her shoulders. Katniss let out a soft sigh and sunk into his arms. Peeta scooped her up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom, set her on her feet and slowly undressed her before leading her over to the steamy bathtub.

"I thought you'd enjoy a long soak, before…" Peeta said with a smile. "Would you like me to wash you?" Peeta asked.

Katniss blushed, "I need to use the bathroom first, but then I'd love for you to join me." She looked up at him nervously. "Could you… help me with something first though?"

Peeta was confused for a moment until Katniss turned around and bent over slightly gesturing to the plug in her rear. He grinned at her, "I didn't think you'd actually leave it in…" he murmered and he reached up to carefully remove it, leaving her ass clenching. "I'll be right back," Peeta whispered.

Once he shut the door Katniss quickly took care of business and slid into the huge, deep, Capitol style bathtub. The warm water soothed her tender flesh as she relaxed, waiting for Peeta to return. A few minutes later he gently knocked on the door and Katniss called for him to come in. Peeta quickly stripped and climbed into the tub behind her, his legs straddling her body and his arms coming around to stroke her thighs. He grabbed a sponge with the special bottle of liquid soap he ordered from the Capitol and worked it into a smooth lather over her skin. Katniss moaned as he passed the sponge over her nipples, and sucked in a sharp gasp when Peeta lifted her slightly out of the water to wash her bottom. Then he lifted her out of the water and carried her to the shower to rinse, setting her on her feet while he adjusted the temperature. Peeta brought her under the spray with him, kissing her firmly, rubbing his cock on her aching clit, lingering there until the water turned cool. He pulled her out of the shower and used a soft towel to dry them both.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked her, concern for her coloring his expression.

"Are _you_ sure?" Katniss replied, wanting him to know that he has the option of backing out too.

"Yes," he answered, nodding once.

"Ok, then, yes," she said, kissing his cheek.

Peeta grasped her hand and pulled her down the hallway to the spare bedroom where Gale was waiting.

* * *

Gale was pacing the length of the bedroom, feeling nervous again while he waited for Katniss and Peeta to finish bathing. He used the downstairs shower as soon as he arrived, it was far better than bathing at home in cold water. Though he had wanted to linger under the hot spray, he couldn't help but rush so he could be ready and waiting in the bedroom. Peeta had laid out all the fancy Capitol gadgets and toys. Ultra smooth velvety little ovals that buzzed to life at the touch of a button, clear glass insertables in several shapes, stretchy rings studded with small metal spikes, bottles of special lubes and oils, a strange looking butterfly contraption with elastic straps, tiny jeweled clips that pinched his skin deliciously, even a coiled length of rope so soft it felt like silk. Gale familiarized himself with everything as much as he could, even though he was from the Seam and never had much use for any of these strange items he figured tonight could turn into something quite fun.

The door swung open and Peeta led Katniss over to the large bed in the center of the room. He looked to Gale and raised an eyebrow. "So… are you sure Gale?" he asked.

In answer, Gale scooped up the jeweled clips and handed one to Peeta; and they climbed on the bed on either side of Katniss. She lay back against the pillows as Peeta and Gale each took a breast and began to tweak her nipples. Peeta brought his face down to suck it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak; while Gale ran his fingertips softly around the full curve, circling in to tweak her nipple. He squeezed open the clip then quickly let it bite into her sensitive tip. Katniss jolted up with a gasp and looked down as Peeta pinched his clip and attached it to her other breast. She let out a small moan and settled back on the pillows while Gale played with both clips, pinching and releasing, causing her to gasp and moan again. Peeta grabbed a few more items from the dresser beside the bed and laid them within easy reach of him of Gale. He kissed her; pouring every bit of love he could into that moment, wanting her to feel the depth of his love.

Gale spread Katniss' legs and massaged the insides of her thighs with his thumbs, his warm breaths tickling and taunting her. It was almost overwhelming for her to have Peeta's lips on hers and while Gale's were inches away from her hot slit. She yelped in pleasure as Gale's tongue lapped at her pussy, his fingers spreading her moisture, his lips sucking at her delicate skin. Peeta broke their kiss and busied himself with hanging another contraption of padded straps and loops from a hook above the center of the bed, while Gale continued sucking, licking and rubbing Katniss until she was crying out in ecstasy; her orgasm washing over her.

Peeta lifted Katniss into the swing, arranging her limbs into the straps and adjusting until she hung at just the right height. Gale finally spoke, "I was wondering what that hook was for!" he joked. "Never figured it for something so complicated though… where do you want me?"

Katniss looked at Peeta since he seemed to have a plan. Luckily he did because directed Gale to lean against some pillows right behind Katniss, tossed him a bottle of lube and grinned as he checked over the swing's straps again. Once he's satisfied that Katniss is safely suspended he grabbed a strap on either side and gave her a bounce, letting her get a feel of the motion without penetration. "Are you ready, Katniss?" he whispered in her ear, nodding slightly to Gale. Gale slid a little closer and began to rub the head of his slippery cock against her rear entrance, his knees bent up on either side of her.

"Oh god, yes!" she groaned and Peeta thrust his hard length deep into her warmth, holding her body tightly while Gale slowly pressed his thick dick into her tight hole. She sucked in a sharp breath and moaned at the feeling of two hard warm dicks filling her secret places. Ever so slowly they began to bounce the swing up and down keeping a careful rhythm. As they sped up their thrusts Katniss began to shriek in pleasure, unable to remain quiet. "Faster Gale, oh FUCK! Harder Peeta, PLEASE!" She yelled. They complied, plowing into her so hard they could hear the slap of wet skin.

Gale moaned loudly, his body tensing up and grasping Katniss' hips roughly as he made one last pump and buried his cock in her ass. Peeta grunted and thrust in deeply a fraction of a second later as he reached up to undo the clips from her nipples; sending her right over the edge. Katniss came hard, her muscles clenching and unclenching around the cocks buried inside her. She shivered in the aftershocks of her orgasm while Peeta reached up and unhooked the swing so they could lay down; not even bothering to untangle her limbs from it. Gale rolled to the side as he settled her down carefully; cuddling up to her still trembling form. Gale lightly trailed kisses along the back of her neck; Peeta stroked her face and hair lightly until Katniss finally opened her grey eyes to meet his. She smiled lazily, closed her eyes, whispered, "thank you," and fell fast asleep.

.

.

.

There's been so many readers so far... but no reviews! This is my first fan fiction story, and my first erotic fiction story. Please review? If I get enough reviews I might write another chapter so Peeta and Gale can try out all the other toys...


End file.
